joshthehedgehogfandomcom-20200215-history
The Being of the Wind Chapter 1: Josh's 1st Medieval Adventure
This is the 1st Chapter of Josh's 1st adventures. This RP is the one I long to make! Please join now! This is free join. Plot Josh lived as a human since medieval times. He has his childhood friend, a girl, however, we don't know her name. And then, in the present times, in the year 3222, while Josh is sleeping, he's called from his soldiers, & fought against a robot. Unfortunately he was a human, definitely not stronger than the robot, was captured by the notorious Dr. EggRey. Meanwhile in EggRey's lab in Diablodia... Josh was locked into a tank without water or anything. He just sees clear glass. When Dr. EggRey turns the Mutator button on, he was transformed into a hedgehog permanently, but Josh himself was fortunate. It's because he feels more energy flowing inside him, and the Ancient's core was further strengthened. Then he beat EggRey up, & blows him away. And in the year 3234, Josh's first adventures with new friends were starting. First he met Jack the Hedgehog & Patricia the Skunk. He had his first adventure starting. But Dr. EggRey knew them & has a new plan to dominate the entire AD & Mobius with his new invention, the Equera Jupiter. Will Josh & his friends win? Let's see about that. Also Josh meets Sonic & his allies. They have fell from a portal in the sky. But some of them got to another places in the Ancient Dimension. Josh has a quest to gather all the Ultra Emeralds to outmatch the Equera Jupiter. Will he accomplish this quest? Or will Dr. EggRey win? Characters 'Fanon Heroes' 'The Ancient Leaders' #Josh the Hedgehog (JTH) (the protagonist) #Thomas the Echidna (JTH) #Louie the Fox (JTH) #Jetris the Hedgehawk (JTH) #Noah the Hedgehog (Spiderboy2012) 'Other Characters' #Rey the Hedgehog (JTH) #Koji the Fox (JTH) #Yuki the Hedgecat (JTH) #Alice the Cat (JTH) #Jack the Hedgehog (Spongebob100) #Patricia the Skunk (Spongebob100) 'Canon Heroes' #Sonic the Hedgehog (anyone) #Amy Rose (anyone) #Miles "Tails" Prower (anyone) #Shadow the Hedgehog (anyone) #Knuckles the Echidna (anyone) #Blaze the Cat (anyone) 'Neutral' 'Villains' #'Dr. EggRey (main antagonist) #Dr. EggPlankton (Spongebob100) #The HenchCombots (Spongebob100) ##Redbot, Yellowbot, Greenbot & Bluebot #Jack-4 Commander (Spongebob100) Rules *No bad sexual intercourse. Friendly hugs are okay. *No fighting each other: ally fights an ally. *No cussing. (the 3 common ones are okay) *No leaving without the permission of the creator. *'The most important rule, no G-Modding!' *Users that are in my Neutral or Haters list won't join this RP. *Pls use grammar correctly. (little errors are okay, I will just edit them) *This is free join, but no trolling! *You can only break the rules 3 times. *You can put comic relief here but up to a minimal only. *Only I & SB100 can put titles. *Do not bully. *No changing the rules, only me. *No embiggening or powerplaying. Roleplay 'Episode 1: Trouble Over the AD' '''''Since the year 3234, Josh had relieved peace in the AD. But suddenly, there's a noise coming out, near by Josh's castle. One morning... Josh:'' '(wakes up) Can't sleep. (hears a noise) ... What a nuisance. (goes out from his castle) Suddenly, many AD inhabitants are running away, scared. 'Male Worker: '''Your Majesty, please help us! A robot has been rampaging around AD! '''Josh: '''Don't worry. ''(to the people) ''Stay into an evacuation building as fast as you could! ''Suddenly, a huge robot appeared in front of Josh. 'Dr. EggRey: '''Aha! So you're awake, Ancient! You'll be crushed in my glorious return! ''Suddenly, a giant portal made out of electricity started to appear from the sky. '''Josh: What's happening? ???: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! (Suddendly a large army of robots called "Jack-4 Robots" starts appearing from the portal, falling from the sky & then lands on the ground, surrounding Josh & Dr. EggRey) Josh: 'Oh shoot, more robots. What the heck's happening to this dimension?! (notices ???) Who on earth are you?! ???: (appears to be Dr. EggPlankton inside his Chum Pod with Redbot, Yellowbot, Greenbot, Bluebot & Jack-4 Commander, coming out from the portal & floats down to the ground, but the Chum Pod hovers in mid-air) Dr. EggPlankton: (evil laughter) Fear not, if you all behave, I won't have to do anything nasty. All you need to do is to surrender your Ancient Diemention so I rule it for the EggPlankton Empire, for I am Dr. EggPlankton. Now are you all gonna surrender or do I have to do something nasty to take it from you? Well? '''Josh: '''Weird. ''All of a sudden, a large portal appeared & the other Ancient Leaders came out from it. 'Thomas: '''I hear we have trouble in all this AD. '''Jetris: '''And... a fiend entered here? '''Louie: '.... Yep. And too much robots. '''Josh: '''Let's just destroy them. '''Ancient Leaders: '''Assemble! '''Josh: ''(fires mystic wind spheres at the Jack-4 Bots)'' Thomas: ''(fires tidal spheres at the Jack-4 Bots)'' Louie: '''Burn! ''(throws fireballs at the Jack-4 Bots) '' '''Jetris: ''(hails comets upon the Jack-4 Bots) '' Dr. EggPlankton: I don't think so! Jack-4 Bots attack! Jack-4 Bots: (attacks at the heroes) Josh: 'They don't stop... ''(summons a wind dragon) Heads up! Suddenly, the wind dragon appears, & it breaths out pressured wind spheres, making an explosion at the Jack-4 Bots. (More Jack-4 Bots appearing out of nowhere, one by one) Dr. EggPlankton: So you dare to defy me, do you?! Then it's time I take it up a notch, without my Arch-Enemies' & his sidekick's Appearance. Nothing can stop me! '''Josh: '''Oh shut up, you're too much of speaking, freaking psycho... (Suddendly, 2 more figures falls out of the portal & falls from the sky & they are Jack the Hedgehog & Patricia the Skunk) Jack: (spindashes at the Jack-4 Bots, while he's in the air) Patricia: (uses Iron Tail, while she's in the air) Dr. EggPlankton: What?! (looks up) JACK & PATRICIA?! Jack & Patricia: (lands) Jack: Hey EggPlankton, looks like we're not the only ones who are in a different dimention or zone. '''Josh: '''Hey, looks like we have met again, Jack the Hedgehog & uh... Who's that pretty skunk? Jack: Hi Josh. This is Patricia the Skunk, my new best friend I've made. Patricia: Hi Josh (giggles) And thanks for calling me pretty. '''Josh: '''My pleasure, Patricia, this is AD's greetings. Anyways... We have something to settle. '''Dr. EggRey: '''You think so, puny Ancient?! No one will defy us! Anyways.. ''(looks at Dr. EggPlankton) ''Who's this Eggman that looks like he could be my ally...? Dr. EggPlankton: (Notices Dr. EggRey) Who the heck are you? '''Dr. EggRey: '''I am Dr. EggRey, a dominator as well like you, but I'm a bit different to you. I'm the evil being that took place of that pesky Rey the Hedgehog who was possessed by a ghosthog himself. And I'm the king of Diablodia, the dark continent! '''Josh: ''... It's a cursed continent... '' Dr. EggPlankton: Well, my name is "Dr. EggPlankton", evil dictator & leader of the "EggPlankton Empire". I used to have an army called "Plank-nicks", but not anymore. Now I use the army of "Jack-4 Bots" to rampage everyone that stands in my way of world domination on all over Mobius. And these are my HenchCombots, "Redbot", "Yellowbot", "Greenbot" & "Bluebot". And this is my First Jack-4 Bot named "Jack-4 Commander". Dr. EggRey: '''Good, good. You have your empire, eh? Mine is "Equera Empire". And I use my "Equera Bots" to engage my enemies. Anyways, we have something to dominate. Dr. EggPlankton: (raises his eyebrow) Which is? '''Dr. EggRey: ''(points at Josh)'' Josh: 'That won't happen, fool! '''Thomas: '''Taste the might of the Ancient Leaders! '''Jetris: '''And you'll go down, fiend. '''Louie: '''Receive the judgment! Dr. EggPlankton: Ancient, Schmancient, have you ever lived that long? Cause if you are, your going back to a retirement home for the Eldery after I'm done with you to look old. '''Josh: '-_- # ''(eyes turn red) ''I may be an Ancient, but I look young than YOU think! (powers up) '''Thomas: ''(powers up) You'll receive your reward for insulting the mighty Ancient Leaders! '''Jetris: '(powers up) ''We look old? YOU look old for what you said, envious fiend. '''Louie: '(powers up) ''Burn to nothingness, sucker! Jack: Hold on. Patricia & I will take care of EggPlankton, while you guys stop EggRey. Trust me, we know EggPlankton's Attacks inside & out. Trust me! Patricia: Don't worry, we'll take care of Dr. EggPlankton. Jack & Patricia: (charges at Dr. EggPlankton) '''Josh: '''Alright. Ancient Leaders... '''Ancient Leaders: '''ASSEMBLE! (they charge at Dr. EggRey) Dr. EggPlankton: Jack-4 Bots, take down Jack & Patricia! Jack-4 Bots: (charges at Jack & Patricia) Jack & Patricia: (begins to attack the Jack-4 Bots) '''Dr. EggRey: '''Hah, my Equera Bots, crush those puny Ancients! '''Equera Bots: '(charge at the Ancient Leaders) Josh: ''(fires wind spheres at the Equera Bots)'' Thomas: ''(crushes some Equera Bots) '' Jetris: ''(hails comets upon the Equera Bots)'' Louie: ''(throws fireballs at the Equera Bots)'' Jack: (spindashes at the Jack-4 Bots) Patricia: (uses Iron Tail at the Jack-4 Bots) While they're fighting, a mysterious being walks over the bushes. ???: ... Back to the fight... Josh: 'Only few of them left! Jack: Same with the Jack-4 Bots. '''Josh: '''Good, good. ''(wipes out some Equera Bots) 'Thomas: '''Lemme polish the last ones! (barrages the last of the Equera Bots with water spheres)'' Jack: I'll take care of the last Jack-4 Bots (spindashes through the last of the Jack-4 Bots) 'Josh: '''Perfect. '''Dr. EggRey: '''My servants took no match to them?! If they can't, I can! ''(goes inside his robot, the Equera Beater) '''Equera Beater: ''(charges at the heroes)'' Dr. EggPlankton: Then behold our new power, Chum Beater, GO! (goes inside his Robot Battle Suit, the Chum Beater) Chum Beater: (pounds his fists together & charges at the heroes) Jack: They just never give up, do they? Josh: 'Never they will. (pulls out Geasscalibur) Bring it on. Jack: Patricia & I can go face EggPlankton while the others face EggRey. Trust me (spindashes at the Chum Beater) Patricia: (uses Iron Tail at the Chum Beater) '''Josh: '''That's good. ''(jumps & slashes the Equera Beater with Geasscalibur) '''Thomas: ''(charges at Equera Beater & drill-punches at its feet)'' Jetris: 'Let me help those two. ''(slashes the Chum Beater with his Jet Lance) '''Louie: ''(throws a flame bomb at the Equera Beater & the bomb explodes)'' Equera Beater: ''(got hit by the attacks)'' Dr. EggRey:'' Aaargh! Jack: Watch this! Chaos NINJAGO! (spins around super fast, creating an Orange Tornado & then he attacks the Chum Beater) Dr. EggPlankton: Augh! Stop that! Patricia: Plug your noses everyone, cause it's my turn! '''Josh: '''We don't need to. '''Thomas: '''What he said. '''Josh: '''Patricia, I have an idea. Let's make a Skunk Gas Tornado. (charges for an attack) Patricia: Oh. Okie dokie, (charges up her Skunk Gas) Jack: Is there anything you want me to do for this attack? I like to do this attack as well. '''Josh: '''Perfect. '''Thomas: '''Eat some! ''(charges up for an attack) Jetris: 'Get ready to be defeated. (charges for an attack)'' 'Louie: '''Great, this could be good. ''(charges for an attack) Jack: Let's do this. (charges up for an attack) 'Josh: '''Ancient Tornado! ''(flings a huge tornado at the two huge robots) Jack: Chaos Ninjago! (uses Chaos Ninjago at the two huge robots) 'Thomas: '''Hydro Cannon! ''(blasts a huge pressured aqua beam at the two huge robots) 'Jetris: '''Ancient Meteor Smash! ''(flings a huge boulder at the two huge robots) Patricia: (sprays her Skunk Scent at the two huge robots) 'Louie: '''Supernova Flare! ''(forms a mega flare at the two huge robots) The attacks form & hit the two huge robots. '''Equera Beater: ''(got hit very bad & overloads)'' Dr. EggRey: '''O_O Not good! Chum Beater: (got hit super badly & overloads as well) Dr. EggPlankton: Oh no, this is not good. '''Equera Beater: ''(explodes)'' Dr. EggRey: 'Aaaaaaargh!!! (got blown away) ''YOU'LL HAVE YOUR DEFEAT ONCE I COME BACK, JOSH THE HEDGEHOG!!! Dr. EggPlankton: I'M OUTTA HERE! (hops off, before the Chum Beater explodes) Phew that was close (hops on the Chum Pod) You may have defeated me last time, but next time I'll destroy you Jack the Hedgehog & Patricia the Skunk. (as he flys away) And by the way Josh, you STILL need to go to a retirement home for being TOO OLD! (flys away) '''Josh: ''(eyes turn crimson red) '' Thomas: 'Bro, what's the matter? '''Jetris: '''That ingrate, he'll come back for more. '''Louie: '''How dare he underestimate the Ancient Leaders! '''Josh: '''We'll strike him very hard once he comes back. But for now... Let's call the other Ancient Leaders. Jack & Patricia, wanna come with us? Jack: Sure Patricia: By the way, what are the Ancient Leaders? '''Josh: '''Ancient Leaders are the kings of the Ancient Dimension. Each one reigns an Ancient Continent. We're born of supreme power. I, the Ventilus King, have great intellect. Thomas, the Seaborgia King, has superhuman strength. Jetris, the Pyramus King, has incredible stamina. Louie, the Pyronia king, has super mechanical skills. Patricia: That's very nice, but there's something I gotta tell you & promise that you won't get mad. '''Josh: '''What is it? Patricia: My mother, my sisters & I are witches. '''Josh: '''It seems that I sensed your gold heart. '''Thomas: '''Pure good witches, I suppose! '''Jetris: '''White witches, Thomas. :/ '''Louie: '''Shall we go to Cryolus? Patricia: Yes, that's right Thomas & Jetris. Jack: Wait, what's Cryolus? '''Josh: '''The ice continent. Patricia: Sorry, we don't know this place. Jack: Infact, Patricia & I never seen the Ancient Dimention before. '''Josh: '''Cryolus is the ice continent. We're here in my land, Ventilus, the wind continent. ''We feel that the wind is blowing strong. Jack: I don't get it. 'Josh: '... Jack: Cryolus? Ventilus? I had a feeling that we're not on Planet Mobius anymore. Patricia: I had that feeling as well, Jack. 'Josh: '''Remember what thou hath saith? Ye art in Ancient Dimension, not in thy Planet Mobius. Jack: I have a question. Why are you talking in Medieval language like my Medieval Ancestor, Sir Craig & Patricia's Medieval Ancestor, the Witch of Dark? '''Josh: '''I'm an Ancient. So, shall we goeth to Cryolus? Jack: Ok, but this is my first time being in the Ancient Diemention, that's why I don't know any of the places here. Patricia: This is my first time too & I don't know any of these places as well. Jack: Maybe you can give us a tour in this Ancient Diemention while we're done. '''Josh: '''Okay... 'Episode 2: Ancients' Legend Josh: '''You're in Ventilus, the wind continent. Those who are enemies to me that trespass this continent shall be punished. All of the continents here are sacred, even the dark continent, which is cursed, is the Diablodia. I'll tell you a story why the continents formed: : "A long time ago, while the Ancient Leaders aren't born yet... The Major Ancienthogs live in their home: the Sacred Ancient Haven, a large mass of land. Since a ghosthog appeared, it seems he's a Major Ancienthog, who betrayed his fellow Ancienthogs. Then he plotted to have his own continent, separated from his former home. Then he fought against his fellow Ancienthogs. Suddenly, they fought this ghosthog until they defeated him. That ghosthog lost his physical appearance, meaning that his physical body has died. But he still live as a ghost. His destruction made the Sacred Ancient Haven's land around it separate into 7 continents. But I don't know where is the Sacred Ancient Haven. According to legends, it can only be reached if you have all the 7 treasures of the 7 continents. But then... The ghosthog captured one strong being & possessed him to get revenge." Patricia: What an amazing story Jack: Yeah '''Josh: The being the ghosthog possessed is my close friend, Rey the Hedgehog. I have a dream that I won't ever forget. Soon, I will reunite with my queen, but not now. Patricia: Who's the Ghosthog? Josh: His name was unknown to me, but to his fellow Ancienthogs. Jack: And who's the queen? Josh: 'That you must don't know. The prophecy says that the Ancient Leaders must keep their queens sacred to them. They mustn't tell others about their queens. If we Ancient Leaders disobey the Ancient Prophecy, we will die. Jack: (groans) '''Josh: '''What art thou groaning at? That's not good to groan at me. At that, the Major Ancienthogs will punish thee... Jack: I'm sorry, it's just that I was just frustrated about the new rules, that's all. Like I said, I don't know anything about your Diemention '''Josh: '''There's nothing to be frustrating. My queen is sacred, that's all. Only the Ancient Leaders can hear this. Anyways, I'll show you a map. ''(gives them an AD map) Jack & Patricia: (looks at the AD map) Whao! '''Josh: '''U-Urgh... '''Thomas: Bro, what's the matter? Josh: She's within the area... The prophecy revealed itself... Louie: ''What does he mean? Oh well, the prophecy. It met his fate.'' Jack: The Prophecy? Thomas: 'His fate is met in the prophecy! Patricia: But why? '???: '... '''Thomas: '''Read the prophecy. ''(hands Patricia the scroll of the prophecy) Patricia: (reads the scroll) Wow, I see. It's a real honour Josh. Jack: (reads the scroll) Oh yeah. 'Josh: '''I see her now... '???: ''(appears with green waist-length hair) ... Jack: Whao! Patricia: Wow! '''Josh: '''It seems that my fate has come... to meet my close childhood friend... Patricia: Who is your childhood friend, Josh? '''Josh: '''Enough questions. We must go to Cryolus. '???: ... (disappears & goes to Cryolus) Patricia: Ok then. I was just curious Jack: I'm Josh's Best friend, I've met him when I was 10 Years old Patricia: Oh ok then '''Josh: '''But that femme... We've met since medieval ages. I'm 1200 yrs. old, she's 1150 yrs. old. So, we must go to Cryolus. ''(forms a portal) ''Let's go. Noah: (Is in the area where the portal appears) Woah! '''Josh: ''(sees Noah) Hey Noah, the Cryolus King. We need to talk in Cryolus. Noah: Alright. '''Josh: '''Let's go, everyone. ''(enters the portal) Jack & Patricia: (follows Josh) In Cryolus... the ice continent, where Noah reigns... Snow showers all over this continent. Josh: 'This is getting more refreshing! '???: ''(sees them) ... Jack: This is getting too cold if you ask me. Patricia: Yeah, it's too cold for me & Jack. '''Josh: '(gives them fur coats each) ''That'll help you. '???: (notices them & walks toward them) '' Jack & Patricia: (wears their Fur Coats) Thanks Jack: (notices ???) Who are you? ???: 'I... don't know. '''Josh: '''Have you forgotten your name, lady? '???: 'Yes... '''Josh: '''My childhood friend got separated from me, & you look like her. I shall name you Yuki. Patricia: That's a nice name. Jack: Wait...who's "her"? '''Josh: '''Jack, stop eavesdropping. Yuki, where are you born? '''Yuki: '''I'm from Ventilus, too. '''Josh: '''Ohh well. Jack: Sorry, I'm always curious about something new & mysterious. Patricia: Shall we get going, maybe Yuki can join us. '''Yuki: '''I.. I would like to join. '''Josh: '''Okay, let's go. Jack: Right. So which way should we go now? '''Josh: '''This... way. ''(goes north at the Blizzard Frost Castle) Jack: Ok then (follows Josh) Patricia: Okie dokie (follows Josh as well) '''Yuki: ''(follows Josh)'' Noah: Hmm today has been boring. Josh: 'We're having a conversation, so come with me to your castle. Jack: Alright then. Patricia: Sure '''Josh: '''Alright, let's go-- ''(notices that Noah is gone) What the?! (meditates) ''He's not here! Jack: Then where'd he go? Patricia: (meditates as well) He might be in great danger. '''Josh: '''Not really. O_o Brace up guys! Jack: What is it? Something important? Patricia: (hears something coming) Something's coming. I can hear them. Jack: What could it be, guys? '''Josh: '''Those bots. ''We hear lots of loud footsteps. Jack: I can hear the footsteps too. Prepare yorselves guys, because they might be more of Dr. EggPlankton's Jack-4 Bots or Dr. EggRey's Robots. 'Josh: '''Equera Bots, FYI. ''(gets to fighting stance) Jack: Thanks for the tip (gets into his battle stance) 'Josh: '''Here they come! ''(pulls out a Ventus Emerald & transforms to Rising) 'CHANGE >> VENTUS ' '''風 風 風. . . 風 風 風 風 ! Rising Josh: ''(runs in hyper speed)'' Jack: (runs in super sonic speed) Patricia: (coats her Skunk Tail with Energy & then runs) Rising Josh: 'Taste THIS! Tornado Rider Kick! ''(spins like a tornado & kicks a group of Equera Bots & Jack-4 Bots) '''Thomas: ''(arrives) (pulls out a Pyrus Emerald & transforms to Pyrus Form)'' CHANGE >> PYRUS 火 火. . . 火 火 火 ! Pyrus Thomas: 'Blazing Rider Punch! ''(jumps high & meteor-punches a group of Equera Bots & Jack-4 Bots) Jack: Chaos Dragon! (turns into a full grown orange dragon by using his aura & then rams at a group of Jack-4 Bots & Equera Bots) Patricia: Iron Tail! (jumps up & then spins around & then whacks at a group of Jack-4 Bots & Equera Bots by using Iron Tail) 'Rising Josh: '''Done! Jack: We've done it. ''Suddenly, Equera Bots with the Jack-4 Bots surround the team. 'Rising Josh: '''Uh, not really. Jack: Looks like we're not done yet. Patricia: And we're surrounded (uses Iron Tail at the Equera Bots & the Jack-4 Bots) '''Rising Josh: '''Ugh. Tachyon...! ''(channels tachyon energy to his right feet) Rider Kick. '''RIDER KICK Rising Josh: ''(jumps to a group of Equera Bots & the Jack-4 Bots, & makes clones) '' Josh's Clones: ''(they all Rider Kick at the bots)'' Rising Josh: '''Hmph. '''Pyrus Thomas: '''Take some fire. '''Leparch Magic Touch & Go! Flame Shooting Strike! Pyrus Thomas: ''(shoots fire from his hand at the Equera Bots & Jack-4 Bots)'' Jack: Here I go! Chaos Ninjago! (spins around very fast, making a tornado around himself & then uses Chaos Ninjago at the Jack-4 Bots & the Equera Bots) Patricia: (uses Iron Tail once again at the Jack-4 Bots & the Equera Bots) Rising Josh: '''They're getting too many. :/ '''Pyrus Thomas: '''We won't give up. Jack: That's right & we must not lose! (his dragon core burns up & then transforms into Dragon Jack) Dragon Jack: DRAGON JACK! (breathes fire at the Jack-4 Bots & the Equera Bots, trying to melt them in the process) '''Pyrus Thomas: '''Shall we combine our attacks, Jack? '''Leparch Magic Touch & Go! Flame Shooting Strike! Pyrus Thomas: 'Finaru da. ''(blasts very hot flames) Dragon Jack: Let's do this! BOOSTED DRAGON!!! (starts breathes large ammounts of fire) Patricia: Can I please join in the combination attack? '''Pyrus Thomas: ''Is it me, or he copied Drago's attack? XD '' Rising Josh: '''With me, Patricia. '''Leparch Magic Touch & Go! Hurricane Slash Strike! Patricia: Right. IRON TAIL! (starts using Iron Tail) Rising Josh: 'Hurricane Iron Tail Slasher Strike! ''(boosts Patricia's Iron Tail power with wind) Patricia: Let's do this! (starts using her Hurricane Iron Tail Slasher Strike) A large explosion occured. '''Rising Josh: '''Done. '''Pyrus Thomas: '''Let's go. Dragon Jack: Alright. Lead the way! (carries Patricia on his back) '''Rising Josh: ''(sees that they're on a cliff) Look, a cave. Maybe we could find something inside. ''(pulls out a Haos Emerald & switches to Haos Form) CHANGE >> HAOS 光 光 光 ! Haos Josh: 'Seems legit. 'Episode 3: Meeting a New Friend Patricia: What should we do next? Haos Josh: '''We must search for the treasure in that cave. Patricia: Okie dokie Joshie. Dragon Jack: There's a treasure inside a cave? '''Pyrus Thomas: '''What'd ya think? Dragon Jack: I think it would be great if we check it out. Patricia: (to Josh) Okie dokie Joshie '''Haos Josh: ''(jumps off the cliff & lands safely) Let's go. Patricia: Okie dokie (hops on her flying broom) Dragon Jack: (flys off the cliff & then lands safely inside the cave) Patricia: (flys off a cliff on her flying broom & then flies inside the cave & lands safely) (hops off her Flying Broom) '''Pyrus Thomas: '(jumps off the cliff & lands safely) (goes inside the cave) Haos Josh: 'Shine. ''(shines, brightening the cave) Jack: (turns back to normal) Nice one, now we can see clearly. 'Haos Josh: '''Let's go. ''(walks) (sees a note) ''What's this? '''Pyrus Thomas: '''It says, "Beware of the Pisaca." Pisaca? '''Haos Josh: '''A humanoid monster with a large mouth that occupies its torso & abdomen. '''Pyrus Thomas: '''Ew. Patricia: Just like my father's devil form? Cause my father named "Mr. E" has a devil form that has a large mouth on his stomach. '''Haos Josh: '''Ew. '''Pyrus Thomas: '''Pisacas belong in the Ghost & Jaki race. And such weird faces. With some speech like, "AbUBlubEluBalblUE" & it also has two tentacles replacing his eyes. '''Haos Josh: '''Bleh. Wait, your father's form is not really like a Pisaca. Pisacas have a large mouth occupying its WHOLE chest & abdomen. That means... Your father's form is... an Arioch, a Vile. Patricia: Oh ok then. Jack: An Arioch? Guess there's some differences between a Pisaca & an Arioch. '''Josh: '''Ariochs are strong races. Patricia: That's why my father is very strong & has unimaginable strength. '''Haos Josh: '''Yep, Ariochs rely on strength. Jack: Oh ok then Patricia: But I'm not like my father. I'm sweet, kind & caring about others in need. '''Haos Josh: '''Cute. '''Pyrus Thomas: '''Be careful, there are some enemies. Patricia: Okie dokie. Jack: Got it. '''Haos Josh: '(walks to the east) Let's go. '''Pyrus Thomas: '''Okay. (follows Josh) Jack: Right (follows Josh & Thomas) Patricia: Sure thing (follows Josh, Thomas & Jack) '''Meanwhile... Pisaca: 'AblUeblUeEbLu... '''Sonic: '''A monster! Looks like it's going to eat me, so it's a fight! ''(spindashes at the Pisaca) '''Pisaca: ''(got hit) ABluEbLueEblu.... '''Haos Josh: '''Look out! ''(sends a lightning bolt at the Pisaca) Pisaca: ''(got hit & paralyzed)'' Sonic: 'Whoa! You are... the Ventilus King? '''Haos Josh: '''It's you, Sonic, my friend. I am Josh the Hedgehog. '''Sonic: '''Cool! '''Pyrus Thomas: '''Here, chili dogs. ''(throws a chili dog at Sonic) 'Sonic: '''My favorite! ''(grabs the chili dog & eats it gently) ''Yum.. Jack & Patricia: (arrives) Jack: Hi Cousin Sonic, I see you've met my childhood friend, Josh the Hedgehog. '''Sonic: '''You're his childhood friend? You're such a cool dude, Jack! :) '''Haos Josh: '''How did you get here, Sonic? '''Sonic: '''I fell from the sky from a portal. Then I crashed in this dark cave until I saw a weird monster with a large mouth. '''Haos Josh: '''It's a Pisaca. '''Sonic: '''As I woke up in here, I saw a golden emerald, but I think it's not a Chaos Emerald... '''Haos Josh: '''Where is it? '''Sonic: '''Oh, it's right here. ''(shows Josh the emerald) 'Haos Josh: '''An Ultra Emerald. '''Sonic: '''Is it yours? Okay, here. ''(gives him the emerald) 'Haos Josh: '''Thanks. ''(gets the emerald) ''1 down, 6 more to go. Jack: Thanks Sonic. Patricia: Say, that's the same way we got here except that we've landed in a battle. Jack: Because we've followed Dr. EggPlankton here to the "Ancient dimention" because we heard that Dr. EggPlankton & his EggPlankton Empire are about to conquer multiple dimentions like the "Sol Dimention" '''Haos Josh: '''Jack. FYI, this dimension can't be entered by such beings that do not know how to get through here. Although that phytoplankton is smart, he doesn't know the way of the Ancients. He ain't old like me. XD '''Sonic: '''I agree to that, your Majesty. '''Haos Josh: '''He was just lucky to enter here because of the emerging of new dimensions, resulting to time anamolies. You entered here because of that, too. Sonic landed here because of that, as well as his friends. '''Pyrus Thomas: '''Hm... Jack: I know why Dr. EggPlankton is calling your old, because he's trying to make you crack & lose faith. '''Haos Josh: '''Ha! Trying? Such mere teasing. He is kinda envious. XD '''Pyrus Thomas: '''Let's get outta this cave, as I detonate the pyrotechnics inside that Pisaca! Patricia: Ok, let's have everybody ready. (hops on her flying broom, getting ready) '''Sonic & Josh: '''Let's dash off! (they run off in supersonic speed) '''Pyrus Thomas: '''Right! (dashes off in high speed, leaving trails of fire) Jack: (runs off in super sonic speed) Patricia: (flys on her flying broom in super sonic speed) ''All of them rest on a cliff. 'Pyrus Thomas: '''Right. ''(presses a button) '''Pisaca: ''(awakens) AbBLuEbLUaBLEu... BLeH? ''(explodes) ''BlaAAaAaaRgHHhHh-- ''(voice fades as it got destroyed) Haos Josh: '''Nice work. Jack: Yeah, great job Thomas. '''Pyrus Thomas: '''Thanks. '''Sonic: '''We gotta search my friends in this dimension. '''Haos Josh: '''Right. '''Haos Josh & Pyrus Thomas: ''(they revert to normal)'' Jack: Maybe we can split up, we can cover more ground that way. Josh: 'No. '''Thomas: '''We'll search 'em together. Let's go to Pyronia. Patricia: Ok. Jack: I have a question. What's wrong with my idea? '''Josh: '''You're still here for the first time, Jack & Patricia, don't bother exploring yourselves without us Ancient Leaders. '''Thomas: '''Yep. Jack: Oh right. Patricia: I think I get it. '''Josh: '''So let's go. Jack: Ok then Patricia: Okie dokie '''Josh: '''Chaos Control. ''(teleports everyone including himself to Pyronia) '''Episode 4: Blazing Rescue Jack: Wow, it sure is hot out here. Patricia: It sure is. Josh: This hotness comes from that volcano. (points at Mt. Calderius) ''And we might find someone inside its den. '''Sonic: '''Agreed! '''Thomas: '''Shall we haste, because it's quite hot in here. We need more water to drink. Jack: Ok & let's make sure that Patricia doesn't release more of her Skunk Scent, because gas & fire both mix into an explosive fire. '''Josh: '''Right, let's go. ''(goes to the Calderius Den) Jack & Patricia: (follows Josh) In the den... Josh: '''It's so hot. So, let's cool off. ''(concentrates cooled blood to run all over his body) ''Phew. '''Thomas: ''(concentrates cooled blood to run all over his body) Hey, please drink this ones. ''(gives Jack, Patricia, & Sonic each a bottle with Mystical Water) Jack & Patricia: (drinks their bottles of Mystical Water) Sonic: ''(drinks Mystical Water from its bottle) Seems... sweet & saline. :D Jack: Thank you, but I have the Attribute Arm Brace that can change into one of my 6 attributes. '''Josh: '''Oh, that's artificial. Natural emeralds like the BakuEmeralds protect you. But I ain't holding them by now... XD Patricia: Oh ok then. Jack: By the way, what kind of water did Patricia & I drank? '''Josh: '''Mystical Water. It has positive special effects, like antiseptic, disinfectant, restoring temperature to normal, & even used as an internal medicine. Jack: Oh ok then. Just asking. '''Josh: '''I aim to inform. '''Thomas: '''So, let's proceed. ''(walks to the west) Josh: 'Wait, that could be risky. '''Thomas: '''I know, just follow me. '''Josh: '''Okay... ''(sighs as he walks to the west) Jack & Patricia: (goes to the west) '''Orthrus: ''(growls & roars at Blaze)'' Blaze: '... Hm? ''(sees the heroes) 'Josh: '''Incoming! (pulls out an Aquos Emerald)'' '''CHANGE >> AQUOS 水 . . . 水. . . 水水 ! Aquos Josh: ''(fires orbs of water at the Orthrus)'' Orthrus: ''(got hit & roars) (charges at Sonic)'' Sonic: ''(spindashes at the Orthrus) ' Jack: (spindashes at the Orthrus) Patricia: (uses Iron Tail at the Orthrus) '''Orthrus: '(roars deeply & faints) Aquos Josh: 'Oh hello. '''Blaze: '... Hi. '''Sonic: '''Hey Blaze. '''Blaze: '''Oh, good to see you again, Sonic. '''Sonic: '''Your Majesty, this is Blaze the Cat. '''Aquos Josh: '''Nice to meet you, lady. I am the Being of the Wind, Josh the Hedgehog. '''Blaze: '''Nice to meet you as well. Oh hello, Jack & Patricia. Jack: Hi Blaze the Cat, long time, no see. Patricia: Hi there Blaze. '''Aquos Josh: '''How have you been here? '''Blaze: '''I fell from a time anamoly, entering this den. What's happening today? '''Aquos Josh: '''Oh, time anamolies. It's because of the merging of dimensions. Jack: Wait, the dimensions are merging? '''Aquos Josh: '''Didst not thou heed my explanation? Jack: Seriously, why are you keep talking the king's english like that? You know, I can only understand normal english. '''Aquod Josh: ''(slaps Jack on the cheek) Let's go. '''Thomas: '''Okay guys, get ready. Jack: Ow, that really stings. Sorry, but I'm not from Medieval. Patricia: Okie dokie guys. '''Blaze: '''Let's go. '''Aquos Josh: '''Attack, win, escape. Attack, win, escape. Oh man. '''Aquos Josh, Blaze, Sonic, & Thomas: '(dashes off to the exit) '' Jack & Patricia: (dashes off to the exit) ''Suddenly, they were trapped inside because of lots of molten rocks. Aquos Josh: 'O_o Jack: What the?! Who plug up the exit? '''Blaze: '... Patricia: How do we get outta here? There's loads of molten rock blocking the exit. 'Thomas: '''Not good. ''(sees 4 Orthrus) ''4 two-headed dogs. Shoot. '''Aquos Josh: '''O_o '''Sonic: '''That's a trap! '''Aquos Josh: '''Yeah, I know. ''(shoots a beam of water at the 4 Orthrus) Jack: Maybe I can be of assistance. (uses Chaos Splash at the 4 Orthrus) The attacks fused & fends off the 4 Orthrus, making them flee. '''Aquos Josh: ''(pulls out a Subterra Emerald)'' CHANGE >> SUBTERRA ' '土土土土土土土土 ! 土土土土土土土 ! Subterra Josh: ''(punches the rocks out of the exit) There. Jack: Great, now we can get outta here with Blaze. Patricia: Josh, can you lead us to our next destination? '''Subterra Josh: '''Yep. There's more. ''(reverts to normal) '' '''Josh: '''Next is Seaborgia, the water continent. Maybe we could find one or two of Sonic's friends there. Patricia: (hops on her flying broom) Maybe I give some of you guys a ride on my flying broom, just in case there's large ammounts of water between the continents. Jack: Good Idea, I need to rest my powers for later. (hops on Patricia's flying broom) '''Josh: '''I have no problem with water, I can swim in supersonic speed. '''Blaze: '(hops on Patricia's flying broom) ''Alright. '''Thomas: '''Yep, Josh. '''Sonic: '(hops on Patricia's flying broom) ''Can't swim... '''Josh: '''Oh, he's aquaphobic. '''Thomas: '''Let's go. Patricia: Right! (to Jack, Blaze & Sonic) Hold on! (flys off on her Flying Broom) Jack: (holds onto Patricia's Flying Broom) '''Josh: '(floats) ''Follow me. ''(flies off to Seaborgia) Thomas: ''(follows)'' Patricia: (follows) Jack: (still holding onto Patricia's flying broom) Sonic: 'L-Let's go! Jack: Right! Patricia: Don't worry Sonic & Blaze, we'll find your friends. Jack: Yeah, it's Patricia's & my duty is to help anybody in need, no matter how small they're problems are. '''Josh: '"No matter how BIG their problems are..." Jack: Big, small, whatever. No matter how big or small their problems are. '''Josh: '''Right, right. Patricia: Anyways, we're almost there. '''Josh: '''Alright. '''Josh & Thomas: ''(flies off in supersonic speed)'' 'Episode 5: The Brawly Meet-up ' Josh: 'Already waiting for you. ''(standing on water) 'Thomas: '''Yep. ''(standing on water) Patricia: Wait, how did you manage to stand on water like that? '''Josh: '''I'm an Ancient with resistance to water. Same of Thomas' case. Jack: Oh right. '''Thomas: '''Shall we go? Jack: Yeah. But we can't stand on water like you two. Patricia: I have a question. "Is there any land on Seaborgia?" '''Josh: ''(chuckles) Of course! This can't be a continent without land. XD '''Thomas: '''This continent's composed of 3/4 water & 1/4 land. Jack: Then how do we find land for us to land the Flying Broom? '''Thomas: '-_- Blaze: ''(an emerald falls from her hand) Oh! '''Josh: '(catches it) ''An Ultra Emerald. Jack: Where did you get that Ultra Emerald, Blaze? '''Blaze: '''I found it in the den. Jack: Guess that answers my question. Patricia: Anyways, we still need to find all of Sonic's friends. '''Josh: '''Okay, let's go... Jack: You got it. (starts searching his friends) Patricia: (starts searching her friends) ''They see two friendly creatures surrounded by 4 Sahagin. Jack: Whao, we've found two more & they're under attack Patricia: We gotta help them Jack: We need to find land so we can land the Flying Broom cause we can't stand on water. Josh: '''Didn't you notice? We're on a sandy beach. XD Jack: Oh right. Patricia: (lands her flying broom on the beach) There we go, safe & sound. (hops off her flying broom) '''Josh: '''Let's save 'em. '''Tails: '''Oh no, we're surrounded! '''Knuckles: ''(flexs his muscles) Blah. ''(punches at the 4 Sahagins at full force) Sahagins: ''(they flee)'' Giant Sahagin: ''(appears from the sea) (roars loudly)'' Tails: '''O_o '''Josh: ''(transforms to Rising Form with a Ventus Emerald) Ha! Charybdicus Pressure! ''(sucks the Giant Sahagin in a huge whirlpool) Giant Sahagin: ''(got sucked, but head appears above the water)'' Josh: '''Patricia, whack his head with an Iron Tail! Patricia: You got it ! (coats her tail with energy & then jumps up) Take that! (preforms Iron Tail to whack at the Giant Sahagin's head) '''Giant Sahagin: ''(screechs in an ear-splitting sound & drowns in the sea)'' Rising Josh: '''Nice. Patricia: (giggles) Thanks Josh. '''Rising Josh: '''You're welcome. '''Thomas: '''Guys, what are your names? '''Tails: '''I'm Miles Prower, and my nickname is "Tails". '''Knuckles: '''Knuckles the Echidna. Jack: Hi Tails, Hi Knuckles. Patricia: (to Tails & Knuckles) Long time no see, guys. '''Knuckles: '''Hey. '''Tails: '''Hey Jack & Patricia, long time no see! '''Josh: '''Why are you here by now? '''Knuckles: '''We fell from a time anamoly, leading to this beach. '''Tails: '''Yeah, according to that statement, looks like we fell from the time anamoly, because of strange happenings today! '''Josh: '''Yep. Jack: Yeah because Dr. EggPlankton has made a dimensional portal that has been made to take over each & every dimension. Looks like you two had done the same thing like me, Patricia, Sonic & Blaze had. '''Josh: '''Uh, very wrong, Jack. That's not it. This dimension IS sacred, meaning no one can enter this dimension, unless from an Ancient. Mere weaklings like that plankton can't enter this dimension. '''Thomas: '''I'll explain further, Jack. From the looks of it, the universe is going strange. Dr. EggPlankton fell here because of the merging of the dimensions. He wished to conquer every dimension, BUT! This is accidental! We Ancients foresee the past. '''Josh: '''I add something: Sonic & his friends fell here because of the dimension merge, same to Patricia & your case. Dr. EggPlankton, although smart, has NO way to enter except for strange happenings in the universe. Even Dr. EggRey. He just entered AD because of Bureincestor, the Bureinosapiens' ancestor. '''Tails: '''Their Majesties have a point. Jack: Hey, I'm not a mere weakling. '''Thomas: ''(epic facepalm) You're not... I meant about that spoiled zooplankton.. UGH. Jack: Oh, sorry. But I heard you said that the ancient dimension is sacred. Sacred to who exactly? '''Josh: '''To the Ancient Leaders. Ancient is Sacred. '''Thomas: '''It is in the nature of AD. It has a locked barrier that only Ancients can open. Patricia: But somehow I think the merging of dimensions must've disturb the barrier. '''Josh: '''Correct. It haywires the barrier, accidentally teleporting these Mobians here. Jack: That's why Patricia & I had accidentally got transported here with Dr. EggPlankton. '''Josh: '''Yep. Patricia: Guess we betta find the others quick. Jack: I guess so. Come on, we gotta find the rest of the group. '''Tails: '''Wait! Why so hasty? I found a gold emerald. '''Josh: '''Give it to me, that's an Ultra Emerald, the relics of the Ancients. '''Tails: '(gives Josh an Ultra Emerald) ''Alright. Jack: Guys, why are you keep saying that I am hasty? Patricia: Hold on, may I see this Ultra Emerald for a minute please? I'll try using my magic to see how much power this Ultra Emerald has. '''Josh: 'Patricia ''Sure. ''Jack ''So haste not, my childhood friend. Patience, patience. Jack: Alright, I'll wait. Patricia: (holds onto the Ultra Emerald & then uses her magic to check how much power this Ultra Emerald, by medititating) '''Josh: '''The Ultra Emeralds have loads of Ancient Energy, triggering an immense power surge to those who properly harness them. Non-Ancients can't use these, as these emeralds are for the Ancients, so instead of having inner powers activated, they will become a pseudo-Berserker, an ancient warrior who fought with a wild fury. Jack: Wow, just like the 7 Spirit Emeralds & the 9 Power Orbs that Patricia & I had? '''Josh: '''Nope, the Ultra Emeralds have more energy. Besides, it is the relics of the Ancients. Power Orbs? Talk about the 12 Infinity Emeralds. Jack: Well the 7 Spirit Emeralds let me transform into my Ultimate Form & the 9 Power Orbs let's me transform into my Maxus Form '''Yuki: '... Josh: '''The 7 Ultra Emeralds transforms me to Ultimate Form, & the 12 Infinity Emeralds transforms me to Infinity Form. Jack: Nice. Guess we have different emeralds of our same and/or different forms. '''Josh: '''Yes. Jack: Guess we both need to learn something from each other. Patricia: (to Yuki) So Yuki, since you don't know me & my friend (points to Jack, who is waving hello to Yuki), allow me to introduce myself, my name is Patricia the Skunk & this is my friend, Jack the Hedgehog. Jack: (to Yuki) Hi. '''Yuki: '''Hi... '''Josh: ''My childhood friend is a bit of a quiet & detached one... '' Patricia: Maybe we can take some time to know each other better, Josh & Yuki. Yuki: '''Sure... '''Josh: '''I feel a bit of lonely... I miss my childhood friend... Man! Jack: Don't worry, it's been 5 years since I last saw you. Your a great friend. (hi fives Josh) Patricia: That's good to hear. (hugs Yuki) '''Yuki: ''(hugged) I... didn't feel a hug before... But, it is... warm. '''Josh: '(hi-fives back) ''Yep. Patricia: (to Yuki) A hug can be a lovely thing, it's like there's a pair of angel wings wrapped around your body gently. Maybe you should try giving a hug to me some other time & see how you feel when you hug me? '''Yuki: ':) Patricia: (smiles back) I'll take that as a yes. Jack: So what do you think we should now guys? Josh: 'Let's go to Pyramus. Jack: Ok then. Maybe we can find more of Sonic's friends. Patricia: (hops on her flying broom) (to Jack, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles & Blaze) Hop on guys. I'll give you guys a lift to Pyramus. Jack: (hops on Patricia's Flying Broom) '''Josh: '''No need. Ancient Control! ''(teleports himself & the others to Pyramus) '''Episode 6: The Nasty Surprise They all landed in Pyramus. Josh: 'Nice. Patricia: Wow, we're here. '''Josh: '''Guh, I'm getting blind in here, because of these sandstorms. It's not disastrous. ''(wears goggles) Jack: Oh ok then, no wonder there's sand blowing into my eyes. I can't see a darn thing through a sand storm. '''Josh: ''(gives them each a pair of goggles) Here. '''Thomas: '''Thanks, bro. ''(wears the pair of goggles) Sonic: 'Thanks your Majesty. ''(wears the pair of goggles) 'Blaze: '''Thank you. ''(wears the pair of goggles) 'Tails: '''Oh, thanks! ''(wears the pair of goggles) 'Knuckles: '''Thanks. ''(wears the pair of goggles) Jack: Yeah, thanks. (wears a pair of goggles) Patricia: Thank you, Joshie. (wears a pair of goggles) 'Josh: '''So, let's find someone. Jack: And fast before something terrible happens. '''Josh: '''Nah, don't add. ''(meditates) ''No people here... ''(sees an envelope) ''Hm? ''(picks it up & reads the letter inside it) Diablodia HQ Diablodia Continent, Ancient Dimension March 19, 3234 Dear Josh the Hedgehog, :: Are you looking for golden emeralds? Come, for I have seen 3 golden emeralds. If you don't believe me, I'll just send forces & destroy you & your friends. The emeralds are found in the HQ, but you need to defeat my Titans first. Now, let the challenge commence. Your archenemy, Dr. EggRey 'Josh: '''What a psychopath. Jack: EggRey's a psychopath? And I thought EggPlankton was crazy. '''Josh: '''Ugh. Jack: What do you think we should do about it? Patricia: Shall we continue with our journey? '''Josh: '... We will execute that EggRey, not continue our journey. -_- Jack: But what about the rest of Sonic's friends? '''Josh: '''We're late to that matter. We're going to save them from EggRey. Patricia: But how can we find EggRey in this Dimention. He could be anywhere. '''Thomas: '''Uh, he can be found that easy. He's anywhere? He always stays in his HQ, y'know... -_- Patricia: But I don't know anything about Dr. EggRey & Jack doesn't even know him. We both barely met him. '''Josh: '''Then stop asking. You have heard the answer. Just follow us... '''Thomas: '''Let's go. Jack & Patricia: Ok Josh. Patricia: Sorry Josh. '''Josh: ''(forms a portal) There. '''Josh, Thomas, Sonic, Blaze, Tails, & Knuckles: '(they enter the portal together) Jack & Patricia: (enters the portal together) In Diablodia... Patricia: Are you sure Yuki wants to come with us? They saw that there was no trace of Yuki. Josh: 'She disappeared? She's maybe in Telepathic Mode. She can travel anywhere in that mode. Patricia: Ok, but I had a feeling in my heart about Yuki. She is very sweet, kind & caring like me. It's like that she is the older sister that I ever had. '''Josh: '''She's dear to me.... my best childhood friend... Yuki looks like her... I remember what I said to her. She had a platinum heart... It's like that she's my destined queen... Jack: (gasps) A platinum heart? I never heard of that legend before. Patricia: I do. The Platinum heart is like the purest of all hearts. Even purer than a heart of gold. (gets on her knees & bows) She is very worthy, I am not. '''Josh: '''W-Wha? Man, you are just like the same. :) Jack: Oooookay? '''Josh: '"Oooookay?" Jack. Just listen to what Patricia said... '''Thomas: '''That story is thrilling... Well. Let's go. Jack: Oh alright then. By the way, I'm not even sure what a Platinum Heart is exactly. I thought it was just a myth. '''Josh: ''Jack Oh, that's fine. ''Patricia Patricia, you two with my-- err, I mean with Yuki... You are both pure in heart. You're both worthy! :) This is my word of encouragement for you, Patricia. Patricia: (blushes) Aww, thanks Joshie. (kisses Josh's cheek) This is my way of saying "thanks". Josh: 'You're welcome. Y'know, I love girls that are polite. Especially when they kiss me. XD Patricia: (blushes even more) Aww, thanks for the nice compliment, Josh. '''Josh: '''You are most welcome. Patricia: Josh, you lead the way. '''Josh: '''Of course. Jack: We're with you all the way. '''Sonic: '''Yep! '''Blaze: '''Always. '''Tails: '''Yeah! '''Knuckles: '''Yup, all the way. Jack: Alright, let's go stop that Mad Doctor EggRey. '''Josh: '''And that psychopath EggPlankton... Patricia: Alrighty then. Let's check to see if there's guards guarding this castle. ''We see guards sleeping inside the castle. 'Josh: '''Pfft. Let's hustle. ''(carefully walks) '''Sonic: '''Let's be quiet. '''Thomas, Sonic, Blaze, Tails, & Knuckles: ''(they carefully walk)'' BOOM! Josh: 'O_o ''The guards run off to the throne hastily. '''Josh: '''Let's go! '''Josh, Thomas, Sonic, Blaze, Tails, & Knuckles: ''(they run off to the throne)'' Jack: Hey, wait for us! Jack & Patricia: (follows them) Patricia: I wonder what caused the explosion? Jack: Not sure, but let's find out when we get inside. Inside the throne room... Shadow: '... You look like Eggman, huh? '''Dr. EggRey: '''Am I Eggman, you halfwit? '''Shadow: '''Shut up. Now I'm going to utterly destroy you! ''Equera Bots appear in the scene. 'Shadow: '''Such an amateur... ''(throws Chaos Spears at the Equera Bots, one by one) ''Is that all you've got? '''Dr. EggRey: '''You're not the only one who can shoot projectiles! ''(fires a laser beam from his antennae) '''Shadow: ''(evades it by skating around the field) (shoots a Chaos Spear at Dr. EggRey at point-blank range)'' Dr. EggRey: '''Aaah! ''(jumps off his throne seat) '(stumbles on floor) Ow!' Josh, Thomas, Sonic, Blaze, Tails, & Knuckles: ''(they arrive)'' Josh: '''Just in time. Jack & Patricia: (arrives) Jack: And it looks like someone has beat us to it. Look! (points to Shadow) That's my rival ! '''Josh: '''I care not. ''(unleashes Geasscalibur) ''He's kinda a rival to anyone. XD '''Shadow: ''(gets a golden emerald) Let's see what this emerald can do. Patricia: Shadow, please give us the Golden emerald back? '''Shadow: '''And who are you?! '''Josh: '''Shut this, black hedgehog. Please give us the emerald. I have a good proof. I am the Ventilus King, Josh the Hedgehog. And we are looking for ''that ''emerald. '''Shadow: '''Fine. ¬_¬ ''(throws the Ultra Emerald at Josh) Josh: ''(catches it) Thank you. ''(turns to Dr. EggRey) Saa, shoutaimu da! (Now, it's Showtime.) Jack: I have no idea what you just said, but all can I say is, "Let's do this!" Dr. EggRey: 'Very well then. Face the power of my new creations! ''Earthen Metal Titan & Arctic Metal Titan appears. '''Josh: '''O_o '''Shadow: '''Hmph. '''Dr. EggRey: '''Fear the power of my Titans!!! Hah hah hah! Patricia: Whao, that's new. Jack: But anything's new is a new challenge to me & Patricia. '''Earthen Metal Titan: ''(charges at the heroes)'' Shadow: ''(throws Chaos Spears at the Earthen Metal Titan, but can't damage it) Great! '''Josh: '''WTH! '''Blaze: '''Let's try this. ''(throws lots of fireballs at the Earthen Metal Titan) Earthen Metal Titan: ''(receives some damage) ... '''Josh: '''He's impervious to electricity & physical attacks, I guess. ''(sighs) Shadow: '''Grrr... ''(has a Chaos Emerald) (teleports behind the Earthen Metal Titan) ''Chaos... '''Earthen Metal Titan: ''(shrugs at Shadow with its hand)'' Knuckles: 'INCOMING! ''(jumps up to Shadow & takes the damage for Shadow) ''Guuh! '''Josh: '''Knux! Jack: Alright, this is getting serious! Stand back everyone, I'm preparing my most deadliest move yet & that's Chaos Bone Crusher! '''Earthen Metal Titan: '''Oh really? No such power can beat me like this. ''Inside the Titan, a golden emerald shines. 'Josh: '''WTH, Jack. We don't know what's his resistance yet. '''Shadow: '''BLAST! ''(blasts a huge energy dome) We see a red gleam of light. '''Josh: '''Guuh! '''Earthen Metal Titan: ''(seems unaffected) '' Josh: '''SEE! Every chaos thrown on him is getting useless! '''Arctic Metal Titan: ''(charges at the heroes)'' Jack: (yells) THEN WHAT AM I SUPPOSE TO USE!?!?!? Patricia: (got scared by Jack's loud voice) EEK! (accidently sprays her skunk scent at the titans) Dr. EggRey: ''(coughs) '' Earthen Metal Titan: 'Grrr... Fart girl! '''Arctic Metal Titan: '''Raaah! '''Josh: '''Stop. Yelling. You. Idiot! ''(slaps Jack hard) Jack: Then stop slapping my face & stop calling me an idiot, Josh! Can't you see I'm trying to figure out how to stop those titans from wrecking us? '''Josh: '''And disrespecting me, Jack? Figuring out a plan is THINKING, Jack! Not trying without thinking! '''Thomas: '''It's because of no analysis... Wait. Okay, you stop yelling Jack, I've had enough! '''Josh: ''(Never thought me as an Ancient Leader.. How pitiful.)'' Jack: And I don't have any attacks that can stop those titans, not even my spindash can stop them cause they're immune to physical attacks! And by the way, I don't know how to think in battle! Josh: 'I can help. Use your Attribute Arm Brace. They're immune to physical attacks & Chaos Powers. A disadvantage... Jack: Ok then, which attribute am I gonna use? '''Josh: '''You could use Pyrus attribute. ''(holds up a Pyrus BakuEmerald) ''Henshin.. '''CHANGE >> PYRUS ' '''火 火'' . . . 火 火 '火 !' '''Pyrus Josh: '''Henshin complete.. Jack: Ok then, here goes nothing! (activates the Rainbow Emeralds on his Attribute Arm Brace) Change of Attribute, Pyrus (transforms to his Pyrus Form) Pyrus Jack: PYRUS JACK! '''Pyrus Josh: '''Let's go. ''(conjures a flare ball & throws it at the Titans) Pyrus Jack: Got it ! (fires a group of fireballs at the titans) Earthen Metal Titan & Arctic Metal Titan: ''(got harmed) (charges back at the heroes)'' Patricia: Maybe I can help you two by using my Skunk Scent to increase the power of your fire Pyrus Josh: 'Sure thing. ''(conjures a large flare ball) Pyrus Jack: (conjures a large fire ball) Patricia: (gets on his hands & feet & aims her butt at EggRey & the titans) Ok, I'm ready. 'Dr. EggRey: '''There goes that shot again...! ''the Titans ''Watch out! Harness the emerald's power! '''Earthen Metal Titan & Arctic Metal Titan: '''Yes Master! ''(their dark aura appear) Pyrus Jack: What are those titans doing now? 'Pyrus Josh: '''They're activating something weird. '''Thomas: '''O_o Pyrus Jack: Whatever this is, that doesn't sound good. We gotta use our fire powers & Patricia's skunk gas against them now. '''Pyrus Josh: '''Let's do this! ''(strengthens the flare ball) Pyrus Jack: You got it ! (strengthens his fire ball) Patricia: Okie dokie, Joshie! (gets ready to spray) '''Pyrus Josh: ''(throws the flare ball at the Titans, not titans)'' Pyrus Jack: (throws the fire ball at the Titans) Patricia: (sprays her skunk gas at the Titans) An explosion occured. Patricia: Take that you villianous titans. We see that the Titans are unaffected due to a power surge of their cores. Earthen Metal Titan & Arctic Metal Titan: ''(aura increases) Gwahahahahaha! '''Pyrus Josh: '''O_O ''(Seems that they have Ultra Emeralds as their power source. I need to remove it from them, but I need more timing to do that perfectly. So, we might make them distracted. Through SPEED.) '' Pyrus Jack: Oh man, how was that even possible? Patricia: I'm not sure. '''Pyrus Josh: '(whispers to Jack & Patricia) ''They have Ultra Emeralds as their power source.. Pyrus Jack: Oh yeah. We need to get these Ultra Emeralds away from those Titans & try our fire type combonation attack again. Patricia: Anyone got any ideas? '''Pyrus Josh: '''Here's the plan. You two need to weaken the Titans, then I'll remove their energy source. ''(pulls out a Ventus Emerald) Pyrus Jack: Not a problem. Patricia: Good luck Josh. Pyrus Jack & Patricia: (goes up to the titans) Pyrus Jack: Hey Titans, if you want me & Patricia, come & get us! Patricia: Yeah, hate to be rude but...(blows a raspberry at the Titans) Pyrus Jack: (carries Patricia, bridal style & starts running around the Titans in super sonic speed) Earthen Metal Titan: 'Hm? '''Arctic Metal Titan: '''Hah! Fusion Attack: Tectocryogenic Fury! ''(makes the floor frozen solid) '''Earthen Metal Titan: ''(starts punching the ground, & large icicles appear around them)'' Pyrus Josh: ''(concentrates) Jack, melt the ice. Pyrus Jack: Right ! Fire Blazer! (uses Fire Blazer to melt the ice) '''Arctic Metal Titan: '''TOO HOT!!! ''(weak) Earthen Metal Titan: ''(puts arms, guarding his whole body except the head, the feet, & the back)'' Pyrus Josh: ''(transforms to Rising Form, engulfed in wind)'' Rising Josh: 'Done this. Jack, the ice Titan is now very weak, your Chaos Bone Crusher will be effective. Remember, you can only use it ONCE per battle. '''Thomas: '''That means that stony Titan is left to be crushed. ''(power-charges) Pyrus Jack: Got it, here goes nothing. CHAOS BONE CRUSHER!!! (uses Chaos Bone Crusher at the weakened Ice Titan) 'Arctic Metal Titan: '''Gu-gu-gu-gu-gu-gu-GUAAAHHH!!! ''(explodes) '''Rising Josh: ''(picks up Ultra Emerald) One down. Patricia: Now to weaken the other Titan. '''Rising Josh: '''Thomas. '''Thomas: '''Right! ''(transforms to Ventus Form through a Ventus Emerald) Ventus Thomas: '''I'ma ready. Patricia: I'm ready to spray my skunk scent again. Pyrus Jack: Ok then, let's take down the Rock Titan '''Rising Josh: '''That one is a bit difficult. He is tougher than the ice Titan.. Patricia: Ok then. Should we work together for our combined attack? '''Rising Josh: '''Sure thing, but we must plan a strategy. Pyrus Jack: Ok then. So, what's the strategy? '''Rising Josh: '''Okay, here it is. We weaken the Titan with fire attacks. The disadvantage is that your Chaos Bone Crusher is still recharging. So, that means, we'll dent the Titan's core to remove the emerald. Patricia: Ok then. I'll use my skunk scent at the titan to boost up your Fire powers. '''Rising Josh: '''I'm going to boost up & distract that Titan, while you dent its core. Pyrus Jack: Got it Patricia: Good luck. '''Rising Josh: ''(turns to Earthen Metal Titan) (runs around it at hypersonic speed)'' Pyrus Jack: (charges up for his Fire Blazer) Patricia: (aims her butt at the Earthen Metal Titan) Earthen Metal Titan: 'RRAAAHH!! ''(creates earthquake by stomping the ground) '''Rising Josh: ''(got shaked & slips) Aaaahhh!! ''(crashes on wall) ''Ughh... Pyrus Jack & Patricia: (got shaked as well & begins to wobble as well) Whaoao! Pyrus Jack: Josh are you ok? Patricia: (accidently sprays her skunk scent at the Earthen Metal Titan, due to the massive power of the earthquake) Whoops! '''Earthen Metal Titan: '(lets out a power surge, creating a shockwave that makes the stench of the skunk gas fill the air) Rising Josh: ''(coughs) Flatulence problems... Get an anti-flatulence liniment... ''(shakes head) ''Great, that Titan's coughing that up! The darn stench! '''Ventus Thomas: '''Hey, Patricia accidentally did it because of the earthquake. And we need to freshen the air. ''(summons good air to cleanse the stenchy air) ''There, we did it, Trish. Patricia: Sorry guys, but that earthquake really scared the pants off of me. Pyrus Jack: We still need to focus without the plan being backfired. '''Rising Josh: '''Any attack would have a drawback, Jack. Pyrus Jack: Oh ok then, let's try this again. Patricia: This time we're ready (aims her butt at the Earthen Metal Titan) Pyrus Jack: (gets ready to conjure a fire ball) '''Rising Josh: '(powers up) Pyrus Jack: (begins charging up his fire balls) Patricia: Ok then. We'll wait for the signal. Rising Josh: ''(charges at Earthen Metal Titan)'' Pyrus Jack: Good luck, Josh. Rising Josh: ''(flies around Earthen Metal Titan in supersonic speed)'' Earthen Metal Titan: '''And what's this sick joke? I'm tired of playing! ''(tries to punch Josh, but misses) ''He's super fast! '''Rising Josh: ''(backflip-kicks at Earthen Metal Titan on the head)'' Earthen Metal Titan: '''Argh! '''Rising Josh: ''(snaps finger)'' Pyrus Jack: (fires a series of fireballs at the Earthen Metal Titan) Patricia: (sprays her skunk gas at the Earthen Metal Titan) Both attacks turn into an explosive fury of fire. Earthen Metal Titan: ''(got harmed) AAAGH!!! ''(crashes on wall very hard) ''(falls on its chest, making a golden emerald fall from its core)'' '''Rising Josh: ''(picks up the emerald) Nice, I have all the Ultra Emeralds. Jack: (turns back to normal) Thanks Patricia: Yeah thanks Josh (kisses Josh's cheek) '''Rising Josh: '''You're welcome. '''Dr. EggRey: '''Grr... Let's see if you defeat me with my strongest invention! 'Episode 7: The Robo-Commander' (JTH: Now it's EggPlankton Time! ) Dr. EggPlankton (arrives on his EggPod along with the 4 HenchCombats, known as Redbot, Yellowbot, Greenbot & Bluebot) I'm baaaack! Jack: EggPlankton?! What are you doing here? Patricia: We thought that you left Dr. EggPlankton: I never left the place. (singsong voice) And look what I got. (shows everyone Amy Rose trapped inside a thick tempered glass tank) '''Sonic: '''Amy! '''Amy: '''Sonic, please help me! '''Dr. EggRey: '''Spectacular move you got there, EggPlankton. Now, let's make mincemeat outta these puny heroes! Dr. EggPlankton: Right & it's time that I show you my first ever Jack-4 Bot (activates the first Jack-4 Bot known as, Jack-4 Commander) Jack-4 Commander: My name is Jack-4 Commander & I am here to destroy you heroes. Prepare for a battle that you'll never forget. Resistance is futile. (gets in it's battle stance) Jack: Alright, let's go stop those bad guys & save Amy! '''Rising Josh: '''Some scrap metal! '''Arthur: '''Shall we start? ''(pulls out Darkus Emerald & transforms to Rising Form) Rising Arthur: 'Let's go... ''(summons Geasscalibur) '''Thomas, Jetris, & Louie: ''(they each pull out their own corresponding BakuEmerald & they transform to Rising Form) (they summon their own Geasscalibur)'' Rising Josh: ''(summons Geasscalibur) It's Showtime. Jack & Patricia: (charges at the Jack-4 Commander) Jack: You guys stop the doctors, while Patricia & I will take care of the robot, cause we've fought that robot before. If that's ok with you guys. '''Rising Josh: '''In this dimension, you have no right to do that. '''I will '''plan this one! '''Rising Thomas: '''Yep. ''(slashes at Jack-4 Commander) Jack: Well this really bites! Why didn't you tell me? Jack-4 Commander: (punches at Rising Thomas) Rising Thomas: ''(grabs Jack-4 Commander's fist) Guys, do some awesome teamwork! ''(tries to crush Jack-4 Commander's fist with his super stength) Jack-4 Commander: (punches at Rising Thomas' face) Rising Thomas: 'Another fist, coming up. ''(grabs the fist & tries to crush it) Jack: (tries to spindash at Jack-4 Commander) Patricia: (tries to use Iron Tail at Jack-4 Commander) '''Rising Arthur: ''(slashes at Jack-4 Commander with Geasscalibur)'' Jack-4 Commander: (got hit by all the attacks, but manages to survive) (fires his Machine Gun Hand, firing ammo at the Heroes) Rising Josh: ''(got hit by three bullets, but then creates a force field to protect himself & the others) Urrgh.. '''Rising Thomas: '''Lemme help, bro. ''(removes the bullets & heals the wounds slowly with his Ancient ability) Patricia: Let me help you too. Chaos Heal. (uses Chaos Heal to help Thomas heal Josh's wounds) Jack-4 Commander: (tries to break the force field by punching at it numerous of times with his Strong Platinum Hands) Jack: We need a plan to stop that robot & save Amy, but how? Rising Jetris: 'Incoming! ''(forms a big stalactite below Jack-4 Commander, trying to hit him & interrupt his attack) Jack-4 Commander: (got hit by the attack) Sneaky attack had been contacted. Commence counter attack (punches at the ground, trying to create large earthquakes) The stalactite break into small rocks. 'Rising Jetris: '''Counter-ability! ''(uses his Isostasy Ability, stopping the earthquakes) ''Heh! Jack-4 Commander: I see that they're smarter than I faced. This is more challenging than I thought. Time to bust out the big guns! (fires his JackCannons, firing rockets at the Force Field, trying to break it) '''Rising Josh: '''Can't hold on... ''(force field breaks) ''Urgh! '''Rising Thomas: '''Stop this, you bucket of rust! ''(fires pressured water at Jack-4 Commander) Jack-4 Commander: (got splashed on & sparks a bit) 'Rising Arthur: '''Direct hit. '''Sonic: '''You heap of junk, try me! ''(rolls into a ball & spins around Jack-4 Commander in supersonic speed) '''Rising Josh: ''(creates a tornado around Jack-4 Commander, thus increasing Sonic's speed even more)'' Jack: (rolls into a ball & spins around Jack-4 Commander, joining up with Sonic) Mind if I join in, Cous? For old time sakes? Sonic: 'Yeah! Patricia: (quietly sneaks up to the glass chamber with Amy inside it) (quietly) Don't worry Amy, we'll save you. '''Amy: '''Yeah, & let Sonic save me! ♥ ''Meanwhile with the battle, a tornado forms around Jack-4 Commander. Jack-4 Commander: What kind of trickery is this? Jack: No trick, just a double tornado by me & Sonic, with a boost by Josh. The tornado begins to attack Jack-4 Commander. Jack-4 Commander: (got hit by the winds & tries to use his weight to not be carried away) '''Rising Josh: ''(shoots a whirlwind beam at Jack-4 Commander)'' Jack-4 Commander: (got hit & tries to hang on) Patricia: Hmm, how can I break the tempered glass? (starts thinking) I got it, maybe I'll try using Iron Tail to break the glass. Sonic: ''(quick-barrages at Jack-4 Commander with spindashes)'' Jack: (follows Sonic by executing quick-barrages at Jack-4 Commander with spindashes as well) Jack-4 Commander: (got hit by loads of Spindashes & felt the damages on him) Pay, pay, your all gonna pay. Patricia: (tries to break the glass chamber with "Iron Tail") The glass chamber breaks into pieces. Amy: 'Thanks Trish! :) ''Meanwhile with the battle... '''Sonic: '''Pay, pay? Alright, pay me! ''(charges for a spindash) '' '''Josh: '''Jack, combination attack with Sonic! Jack: You got it ! (charges for a spindash) Jack-4 Commander: (charges up his Jack Cannons) '''Josh: ''(keen eye) (shoots centrifugal shots at the JackCannons)'' Jack-4 Commander: (activate his rocket hand at the centrifugal shots) 'Josh: '''Wow, you're one skilled robot. But... Try this one for size. ''A clone of Josh jumps & executes a Rider Kick at the JackCannons with blinding speed. Category:Roleplays Category:JoshTheHedgehog12's RPs Category:Josh the Hedgehog's Creations Category:Backstories